Can you really trust a movie star ?
by LavenderReader
Summary: Marchell Edwards is a normal and ordinary girl who happens to come face to face with the actor Robert Pattinson! Well she be able to trust him? Does she get married? Who's having a baby? Is Kristen going to get in the way for good?
1. Preface

Preface

"Robert comment pourriez-vous faire cela! Comment pouvez-vous mentir au sujet datant Kristen et Nicki! J'ai pensé que vous aimé ... moi. Mais thats bien stupide? Vous ne pourrais jamais aimer une fille comme moi.''Je l'ai dit tout en larmes coulaient mon visage.

"Marchell attendre que vous devez comprendre que c'est ..."

"Non, je suis fait avec vos mensonges. Revoir ... pour de bon!" Et que j'ai laissé ... avec l'amour de ma vie là-bas debout.

* * *

Translation

" Robert how could you do this! How could you lie about dating Kristen and Nicki! I thought you loved... me. But thats stupid right? You could never love a girl like me.'' I said while tears were streaming down my face.

" Marchell wait you need to understand that it..."

" No! I'm done with your lies. Goodbye... for good! " And with that I left... with the love of my life standing there

* * *

This is my fisrt story and I plan on going far with this story.... that is if you guys like it!

Please leave comments!


	2. Introduction

Introductions

I truly hate California! I mean maybe I wouldn't of hate it as much if I lived in a place like L.A or Orange County. But know I live in an extremely small town in California called Fresno. The thing that happened here is when crappy bands or singers come, and charge shit loads of money for a ticket.

Although I was born in Tucson, Arizona my family and I moved to Fresno to be near the rest of our family.

Without my friends I wouldn't have been able to make it here. My three best friends are Lavender, Daniel, and Bailey.

Lavender and I grow up like sister and known each other for years. She was the only one that actually talked to me when I first arrived in Fresno. She was originally born in London, but her family sent her to California after all the drama that happened at her boarding school. She was born a brunette but dyed her hair black, going for the Goth look. She is also my roommate!

Daniel is a first class want to be rock star. He plays bass and sings. He has a band called The Skull, and they play weekly at this new teen club. He has dark black hair with really pale skin, for a Native American.

We actually make fun of him and call him a fake Jacob Black.

And last but not least is Bailey. She is the craziest and the rudest person you can ever meet if you get on her bad side. She is a proud Japanese girl, who could easily kick your ass. She has long brown hair with hazel eyes.

And lastly me. My name is Marchell A. Edwards; and I'm both white and black. I live with my roommate Lavender and well be attending the University of Washington this upcoming spring. I don't really think that I'm anything special. The only thing that most people like about is my eyes and my hair. I have weird tinted green eyes with natural long hair.

And like a large percent of the world I love Twilight. And not because it's all famous now, actually I don't really like the movies but love the books. I mean I only seen the first movie and know I couldn't dare watch Bella be portrayed through by _Kristen Stewart_. Unlike my best friend, she can't get enough of the girl.

Lavender is also the reason I'll be leaving this hell hole. She decided she want to go all stalker on me and follow the cast to the premiere of Eclipse in London. She talked my dad into letting me go for a early birthday present. So were leaving about two weeks in a half before the premiere so I can enjoy London, before it becomes Twilight craze.

"I can't believe you talked my dad into letting me go!"

"Yeah I can't wait you better make sure that you get enough sleep; because trying to sleep on a plane for like eight hours."

"Yeah good night, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Crawling into bed I couldn't help the feeling that the trip to London well be a life changing experience.


End file.
